


From Hell with Love

by WishaDream



Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe-Magic, Angst, Arachnophobia, Baking, Cuddle, Cute, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fantasia, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, High School, Kisses, Light Angst, Magic, Protective Lena Luthor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Spellcasting, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witchcraft, Witches, continuing the short story arc from the cave episode, lena realizes something about kara, paying your monopoly bill with kisses, something about her trauma, spells, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Lena tries her hand at baking Kara some sweet treat to show her affection for the girl. If only baking was as easy as casting a spell.Story set in the Supercorp Highschool Witch AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840009
Kudos: 46





	From Hell with Love

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the title is dramatic, but just trying to keep with the theme of the original story's title. and the basic premise still works. right? :/

Lena could feel Kara’s buzz of excitement before she even saw the girl.

“Kara must be here,” observed Valerie to the other girls at the lunch table, “You can always tell by the way Lena’s eyes get that spark in them.”

The other girls nodded as if they had noted the same thing. They didn’t know about Lena and Kara’s special connection, but talked about it as if they did.

Sticking out her tongue at them, Lena turned her head to look back at the lunch room doors.

3…2…1.

The doors opened as Kara entered with a bounce to her step.

Today she was dressed in a lavender sweater with a white collar shirt peeking out the top. One of the collars was flipped up, Lena would have to fix that for her.

Her sleeves were rolled up and the tail of her braid was slung over her shoulder, bouncing with her as she made her way across the lunch room.

When she was closer the girls noticed she was carrying a familiar plastic container in her hands. The other girls let out excited squeals knowing exactly what the container meant.

Kara had brought her treats.

Her famous treats.

“Do you think it will be cookies or cupcakes?” inquired Sarah. She had straight brown hair and shared a love of horses with Kara, though her love of four legged creatures extended beyond equines.

The first time Lena had met her, the girl had reminded her of a deer, with her large brown eyes and slender frame.

“I hope it’s her lemon squares,” stated Laney. Today her hair had pink streaks in it. She was always experimenting with her look, mostly focusing on her hair, adding various dyed extensions and accessories.

She was like a parrot. She even had a screech she let out when she was especially excited about something, like when her favorite artist released their new album.

“I’d like more of that fudge,” Heather licked her lips at the memory. She was Valerie’s best friend and the second in command of the group of friends.

Loyal was the best way to describe her. A teddy-bear except for when anyone tried to hurt her friends. Then she was as ferocious as a mother bear, unafraid of anything despite her short frame.

“Peanut butter or chocolate?” inquired the aforementioned best friend, Valerie.

Though she was still recovering from her physical and mental injuries, she had a strength to her that reminded Lena of her mother. An elegant swan cursed by a sorcerer, but learning to fly again with the help of her trusted friends.

“Ooh, what if she’s put them together,” Gracie sounded excited by her own idea.

She was an excitable girl, competing with Kara on her seemingly endless energy levels. With the way she was always darting from thought to thought, coupled with her round face, she reminded Lena of a chipmunk.

The girls were practically drooling by the time Kara reached the lunch table.

“Hello, ladies,” she gave each of them a smile before turning an especially bright one on Lena, “Lena.”

In Lena’s eyes, Kara wasn’t like any animal. She was the sun.

“Sorry I took so long. I had to get this out of my locker.”

The girls all leaned in as Kara removed the lid to reveal cupcakes. Brightly frosted cupcakes, pink cake with a light yellow frosting.

“What flavor?”

“Lemon strawberry.”

Each of the girls greedily grabbed one as Kara had to use her hand to cover one of the cupcakes with a different frosting pattern than the rest.

“This one is for Lena.”

“Ooh,” went all the girls together, as Heather added, ‘You made one special for Lena.”

“Yeah,” Kara brushed off their impish grins as if it wasn’t out of the ordinary, “She doesn’t like sweet things. I made this one with less sugar.”

Lena stared at the cupcake as Kara set it in front of her.

Observing she wasn’t as quick to dig in, Kara started to take it back, “If you don’t want it…”

Lena blocked her hand, “No. I’ll eat it. But you don’t have to go to all the trouble. I can still eat them. It’s not like I’m allergic.”

Kara’s shoulders bobbed cutely as she pressed her lips together before admitting, “I know, but I want you to be able to enjoy it.”

Lena thought Kara’s smile was the overly sweet thing. But she would gladly risk diabetes to see it every day.

While the girls enjoyed their cupcakes, letting out various sounds to indicate how delicious the pastries were, Lena had yet to start as she finished her meal.

“Dinner before dessert, Lena. Always accomplish what is necessary before you even think about pleasure.”

When she’d finished she pulled away the foil around the base of the cupcake. Using a fork she sliced a small section away from the mini cake before taking a bite.

“Mmm, thank you, Kara.”

The girl smiled.

Kara was always doing stuff like this. Bringing in snacks for lunch or for any time the girls got together. It was like she still abided by the rule that it was rude to visit without bringing something. Not that anyone would complain. Everything she brought was beyond delicious.

And sweets weren’t her only specialty. Just last weekend she’d made a pot roast that got everyone going back for seconds.

Because of how often she brought snacks to the get togethers it did not take Lena long to realize that food was how Kara showed her care for others.

And she didn’t just like making food, but also eating it, as she proved by taking a bite of one of her cupcakes.

“I don’t want to toot my own horn, but these are really good.” She smiled goofily over her mouthful, causing an ache in Lena’s heart.

Or was it Kara’s heart.

No, it was her own heart.

There had been times like this, when Kara was smiling brightly while inside her heart was breaking. But today the pain was all Lena’s.

A pain born for the wish that Kara could always smile that brightly never again having anything terrible happen to her. Always being happy and never having to hide the pain that she felt deep down inside. And not always that deep.

Lena found her eyes drift to the side, to another “pain behind the smile” girl.

Valeria had experienced just as much pain as Kara. Through one of her spiders Lena had heard the girl talking with her best friend about the therapy she was taking to help her deal with her trauma. Kara was seeing someone as well, but this problem wasn’t something that could be fixed in a day. It was like a burned down house. The rubble and wreckage first needed to be cleared away before the foundation could be strengthened and then the house rebuilt.

Lena knew it would take time and yet she wished she could use one of her spells and rebuild the house in one moment. But that was not how life worked. Each day there were moments, choices that needed to be made to help or hinder the process of rebuilding.

That was why that day she was planning on helping the process by showing her care for Kara through food. A treat she would make herself and fill with her own kind thoughts and emotions.

Only problem, she didn’t know how to cook.

____

Lena just wanted to make something simple. Something she could say she’d made herself. Something that when Kara received it would let her know just how much Lena cared for her. Something to allow her to see the warmth, care, and love she felt for her.

At first she had considered just coming out and telling Kara how she felt. It wasn’t fear that kept her from voicing her feelings. It was more that she knew those who had experienced trauma due to words could react poorly to verbal affirmations and sentiments, even when given by someone who genuinely cared about them.

Lena had noticed this happen with Kara’s mother when she told the girl “I love you” before bed. Though Lena could tell it was a habit the older woman had been performing for years, since Kara’s trauma, the word did not hold the same warm feeling for her regardless of who was delivering it.

That was why Lena had opted to make Kara food.

Since she could erase her past trauma she would find a different way to show her affection. Even if it was something as simple as baking her cookies. 

That evening while Kara was visiting her horse Krypton at the stables, Mrs. Danvers allowed Lena to use her kitchen. The girl couldn’t use her own family kitchen.

When Kara’s mom inquired why, Lena told her, “I’d rather not go into it.”

What she did not want to go into was how her step-mother insisted on keeping the home as clean as if it was going to be featured in a home and style magazine. She did not want to go into how Lena wasn’t even allowed in half of the rooms in the home or how her step-mother would have a conniption if she even tried to make a Pop-tart in the kitchen’s toaster.

“Are you trying to burn down my house?”

Mrs. Danvers nodded as if knowing all of this. Or at least knowing better than to ask, “Alright, dear, go ahead. Our kitchen is your kitchen.”

Lena had brought her own materials so as not to use up Kara’s. She did however borrow a recipe from Kara for chocolate chip cookies.

“This should be simple enough.”

But the batter came out thick and when the cookies were baked they didn’t melt down like Kara’s, but remained solid lumps. Dark, dark brown lumps.

It really shouldn’t have been this hard. Baking was much like potion brewing. Both required exact measurements and steady heat and the right timing. But for some reason she couldn’t do it.

Was there was something special about cookies she couldn’t grasp?

She moved onto cupcakes. They should be easy; they were mostly flour and sugar.

All of it was just flour and sugar.

“Why am I having so much trouble?”

She took a moment to steady her breathing, gripping the countertop as she felt her throat ache with tears.

It was a marble counter top. Why were the countertops always marble? Did it contain some special catalyst that aided in the baking process?

The cupcakes came out doughy in the middle and burnt on top.

“How did I manage this?”

It must have been some special skill that she hadn’t realized she had gained through magic, the ability to cook the outside while keeping the inside raw.

She let out a heavy sigh as her head dropped back.

This endeavor only further reminded her that magic could not solve all her problems. It could not remove Kara’s internal scars. Could not erase her memories.

Yes, there was the Forget-Me-Now potion, but Lena had stopped making that after a girl had used the potion to forget her boyfriend’s physical abuse. She had wanted to be able to forget so that she could stay with him without remembering the trauma. But forgetting would not stop the boy from hurting her again, and making Kara forget her past trauma would not help her move past it.

Or was Lena being selfish in not giving the potion to Kara? Not that she’d asked for it. Even when Lena had forced herself to offer it Kara had turned it down.

And of course Lena felt relieved. Guilty and relieved. Was it because of her trauma that Kara clung to Lena? Because she felt safe with her. Without the pain would she feel the need to stick around Lena.

No. She wouldn’t let herself harbor such thoughts. Kara cared for her, even if it was sometimes hard for her to say it.

But Lena could express her own feelings.

She let out a heavy sigh.

Unless she wasn’t able to make cookies or cupcakes.

Her eyes drifted to the ruins of her efforts so far. The mess. Bowls full of leftover mixes that had turned out too thick or too soupy. Spoons, a few of which had broken when she’d tried stirring them in the thicker batters.

“I need to remember to pay Mrs. Danvers for those.”

And there was flour everywhere.

Counters.

The floor.

Lena.

She must have looked a sight. A mess, which Kara saw as soon as she stepped through the door.

“Lena,” the girl sounded surprised, her eyes widening as she took in the surrounding baking catastrophe, “What are you doing?”

Lena let out a resigned sigh as her head dropped, “I was trying to bake you something. But I have utterly and completely failed.”

Kara looked amused when Lena looked up at the sound of the other girl’s laughter. “Oh, it can’t be that bad.”

Lena let out a long heavy sigh as she said, “Look in the trash.”

Kara did, her eyebrows lifting at the sight of the black mounds that had been cookies. “Oh, well, looks like you used too much flour.”

“That’s not the worst of it. I managed to burn an undercooked cupcake.”

“Really? That’s amazing, Lena,” she sounded sincere, “You’ll have to teach me how you did that.”

“Why? It’s not like they are edible.”

Kara’s mouth scrunched thoughtfully, “I guess that’s true. But it’s really sweet that you tried to make me something. I’m sorry it didn’t work out. But you don’t have to make me anything. I’m happy making things for you.”

“But food is how you express your affection for people and I wanted to speak your language. To show you my own feelings through something I made for you.”

“Oh, Lena,” Kara leaned forward, placing a kiss on the end of Lena’s floured nose. Lena only knew it was covered in flour because Kara’s lips came back with a white powder on them, “Giving gifts is how I express my feelings, but you don’t have to talk like me. I know you show your care through actions. You don’t need to do something you don’t like, or…” her face scrunched as Lena could tell she was trying to avoid saying something you’re not good at.

She came up with nothing better so decided to drop it as she said, “If you really want to make me something I could teach you how to cook.” Her smile brightened as she realized, “Then we can spend more time together. And spending time together is another way I feel cared for.”

Lena smiled, feeling the weight on her shoulders lighten, “I like that idea better than burning down the kitchen alone.”

Kara laughed.

“No, I’m serious. You do not know how many fires I put out today.”

Lena motioned to a black smudge on the backsplash of the kitchen wall.

“Oh, dear.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up with some magic.”

Kara smiled, “See, actions. I see your care in your actions.”

Lena noted Kara’s deliberate avoidance of the “L” word. In a short time she had become skilled at avoiding its usage in every day talk.

Did she even realize she was doing it? Or was it like those survival habits people developed in order to live. Something they became so used to doing so quickly they didn’t even notice they were doing it

Kara’s shoulder bumped hers as she came beside her, “Hey, did you want to start your first lesson today?”

Lena looked over the mess as she let out a tired sigh. “Not really.”

Kara laughed lightly. “Okay, that’s fine. Completely understand.” She bit her lip as she also looked over the mess, “but we should probably clean this before we do something else.”

Lena shook her head, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

Closing her eyes for a moment, she said a short chant before snapping her fingers. Kara gave her a curious look when nothing happened. Then from the other room a mop and broom sashayed into the kitchen, dancing across the ground as they got to work sweeping and mopping the floor. It was like something right out of Fantasia and Lena could see Kara’s eyes sparkle with that very thought as she watched with wide eyed wonder as the cleaning instruments worked.

A clinking drew the blonde’s attention to the sink as she watched a sponge hard at work cleaning the various dishes as they floated into range.

“Wow, you are amazing,” Kara looked back at Lena with wonder.

Lena smiled proudly, “Hey, some things just come easy to me,” she cast a wary eye at the trey of burnt cupcakes, “some things.”

Kara laughed as she took her hands, pulling her out of the kitchen as they headed into the living room to find something else to do.

“Any suggestions, my favorite witch?” her grin told Lena she already knew exactly what she wanted to do.

“Whatever you want is fine with me.”

Lena wasn’t surprised when Kara sat her down before hurrying off and coming back a moment later with Monopoly. Still, she let out an exaggerated groan for effect as she fell back against the couch cushions.

Sitting forward, she rested her elbows on her knees as she watched Kara set up the game. “I should let you know that once I go bankrupt I am willing to do anything to make money,” Kara lifted her eyes as Lena fixed her with a roguish smile, “And I mean anything.”

Kara’s face reddened as she dropped her eyes to the board. But Lena could see the edge of her mouth curl with interest.

____

The girls were startled by the surprised cries of Mrs. Danvers. They rushed in just as the older woman was backing away from the broom as it moved across the floor, sweeping on its own.

“Kara,” went the woman with a panicked shake to her voice as she looked helplessly at her daughter.

“It’s okay, Mom. Lena was just cleaning up after baking.”

“Oh,” the woman let out a shaky breath as she cautiously eyed the broom before edging her way out of the kitchen.

“Sorry, Mrs. Danvers. I should have warned you.”

“No, it’s okay, dear. I just,” another look back at the moving cleaning instruments, “I just need to go lay down.”

As the woman walked away Lena slid her arm over Kara’s shoulder, “I don’t know if your Mom is ever going to get used to my…what does she call it?”

“Your ‘Special abilities.’”

Lena laughed, “That’s it.”

Kara reached up, patting Lena’s hand, “If I can get used to your spiders she can get used to this.”

Lena laughed as she leaned in so that her forehead was resting against Kara’s temple “Have you really?”

The grin on her face told Kara she was up to something. Her eyes dropped to the witch’s mouth as something started to peek out. Something long, black and hairy.

Kara let out a yelp as she realized it was a spider’s leg and leapt back.

“Lena!” her whole body shuddered as she recalled what Lena had been doing with her mouth just moments ago.

“How would you prefer I pay off my debt?”

The witch’s eyes twinkled with amusement as her lips parted to let out—nothing. Nothing crawled out.

Kara stared at the girl’s empty mouth, “Where did it go?”

“Nowhere. It was an illusion. I told you, you don’t know everything about me.”

Kara’s frown was deep before she could pull it back into an even frown. But Lena had noticed the look, along with the drop in her emotions as an ache formed in her chest.

This was Kara’s ache. Regret at Lena’s choice of words.

Before Lena could press her about it, Kara pushed her away, as she playfully said, “Don’t do that again.”

Lena laughed as she nodded, “Deal.”

“If you do,” Kara paused to consider, then nodded as if it was firmly decided, “No kisses for a week.”

Lena’s eyebrows lifted like the idea actually interested her, “Oh, really?”

“Yeah. That’s how long it would take me to get over it.” A shudder.

“Only a week?” Lena drew in close again, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist. She started to sway, moving Kara along with her in a song-less dance.

“I’m being generous. It would take me a month to trust you, but a week to convince myself it was safe to kiss you again.”

“Are you sure it’s safe to kiss me?”

Her heart paused as it waited for her answer.

Kara’s eyes fixed on Lena’s lips as if waiting for another spider’s leg to poke out. Nothing did.

Lena laughed, full and free.

With Kara there she felt relaxed, completely forgetting her worries from before.

“Hey,” Kara’s brow furrowed, “I don’t think I like you laughing at my distress.”

“Oh, I’m not.” A disbelieving frown from Kara. “Okay, maybe a little. I’m just wondering what will be the limit for you?”

“Don’t test me,” stated Kara in a scolding tone.

Lena felt her smile dim slightly as she nodded, “I won’t.”

What would be the breaking point in their relationship? What spell—what ghost from Lena’s past would be the thing to drive Kara away?

Her jaw flexed as her mind went to the exact thing she knew would be the tipping point. The sound of crackling fire and pained screams filled her mind.

“Lena.”

She forced a smile as Kara gazed into her eyes, searching. For Lena’s secrets?

If she dug deep enough she would find them. Many she would probably not like. A few she might not even be able to handle.

Lena had already started to feel the strain in Kara’s heart. The doubt. The worry. She did not know everything about the witch and Lena wasn’t sure she ever wanted to tell her everything. She knew it wasn’t fair, but—she didn’t want to risk losing Kara because of her past mistakes.

“Lena.”

“Hmm.”

“Your broom is attacking Alex.”

She laughed.

“I’m serious.”

She looked back as the broom banged against Alex’s foot as the older girl tried to get past it on her way to the fridge.

“I’m just trying to get something to eat. Call off your attack broom.”

Lena snapped her fingers as everything dropped, returning to normal.

If only all her problems could be solved with a simple snap of the fingers. 

The End


End file.
